Bits of Pieces
by Earth Blues Baby
Summary: He was never unprepared. They knew he would be back with a plan. Soon. What they hadn't expected was that maybe this time, it would be foolproof. Maybe this time the Teen Titans wouldn't win. Maybe this was the end? starrob bbrae cybee


**Bits of Pieces**

_Earth Blues Baby_

**A/N: **Well, here is my latest story everyone! Hope you dig it! The first chapter is a fight scene, the first one I ever wrote, so I hope I didn't do too bad, take it easy on me though man. :P  
Well, enjoy the story and be sure to drop a review! Sorry for the delay, by the way.

Peace and rock on-  
Earth Blues Baby

* * *

**Chapter One:**

The nighttime summer air was laden with sweet perfume, still and thick and swirling over the lightly sloshing waves of the azure blue ocean, wrapping around the rocks at the edge of a small island off the coast of Jump City, California. The stars twinkled brightly in the sky, which was ebony black and cloudless. The full moon was shining in the sky, illuminating a tall tower in the shape of a T on the little island.

Inside the tower, there were currently five teenagers. They were a rather odd combination, and one would most likely not suspect they would be such a tight group of friends. Most likely you'd think they couldn't even stand each other. The group was the Teen Titans, a band of five who protected the city from the crime and danger that all-too-frequently seemed to plague it.

The group consisted of Robin, an expert martial artist, Cyborg, a metal-man combination of technology, Starfire, an alien princess, Beast Boy, a shape shifting jokester, and Raven, a telekinetic. Even though they had rather odd characteristics from the rest of the general population, and backgrounds one wouldn't normally suspect, they were still very typical in other areas you'd expect of teenagers. For example, it was movie night in Titan's Tower.

"Is it…is it over?" Starfire whimpered, peeking over the blanket she had been hiding under.

"That was even scarier than the first one." Cyborg wailed, voice escalating and uncharacteristically high-pitched.

"Dude. And I thought Wicked Scary couldn't get any scarier." Beast Boy announced, awe in his voice. The group had just completed watching Wicked Scary 2, and the dark in the room and silence in the rest of the tower was making them very uneasy.

"That was…that was…" Robin started stuttering, not being able to find the words.

"Incredible." Beast Boy finished.

"Yeah."

"Please, are we really to go to bed with such a fright?" Starfire asked, her eyes wide and fearful.

"It's all right, Star. It's not real. It was just a movie, and nothing is going to happen this time." Robin told her in a soothing voice. Raven couldn't help grinning at the last part of his sentence.

"We probably should go to bed soon." Cyborg said with a yawn. "Isn't your big training session tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah, we're trying some new training in the morning." Robin told the team. "You probably should all get some sleep."

"What?" Beast Boy exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "You actually expect us to be able to sleep after that movie? Did you not see it?" His chest rose and fell quickly with heavy breathing.

"It's your own fault you watched it." Raven stated in a drawling voice.

"Sorry. Bedtime." Robin said, standing up and stretching his arms in the air.

"Friend Robin…would you mind walking me to my room? I am slightly fearful." Starfire asked in a small voice.

"Of course Starfire." Robin said. Cyborg gave a low whistle at this, and Beast Boy snickered slightly. Starfire didn't seem to notice these things, but Robin glared slightly at this. Starfire stood up, and the two started off for the door. As soon s they stepped out, Beast Boy began laughing, asking,

"Man, when are those two gonna get together?"

"Yeah, can't believe it's taken this long." Cyborg added, grinning as well.

"Well, you two seem awfully cheery." Raven said, standing up and walking towards the door. "Hope you both sleep well." She walked out the door, leaving Cyborg and Beast Boy back in their original fright. There was silence, and they grew very uneasy.

"Maybe we should go to bed now." Cyborg said quietly.

* * *

Beast Boy turned over in his bed, staring at the wall across from him. His desk was covered in dirty laundry, his floor covered in the sheets from his top bunk, which he had brought down to wash but failed to, and his wall was covered in a root beer stain from a can that exploded and fizzed on his wall.

He sighed, staring at the wooden boards above him. It was midnight. And this was the fifth night in a row he hadn't been able to sleep. He sighed again as the reason for his insomnia crossed through his mind. He ended up frowning though at the thought that she was just a few walls away.

"Raven." He mumbled. He had been struggling between logic and instinct for at least two weeks though. And over something he knew shouldn't be a big deal. He wanted to ask her to dinner, and it cost him two weeks of sleep.

"How pathetic am I?" He mumbled, grabbing his hair in his fists. He knew that it shouldn't be this big of a deal, but he couldn't get it out of his head. If he messed this up, then he might lose Raven.

He turned over in his bed, staring at the wall his bed was pushed against. He had to figure this out. He couldn't mess this up, he couldn't lose Raven. He sighed. This was going to be difficult.

But it was definitely worth some insomnia.

Robin looked around. Everything was hazy. His vision was groggy, and everything seemed very grainy. He rubbed his eyes, trying to take them out of the awkward state between sleep and consciousness. The second won, and he got a clear view.

His room was immaculate, as usual. He glanced over at the clock on his desk. 3:17.

"Ugh. It's too early." He mumbled, crashing his head back onto his pillow. He looked at the ceiling, getting a sudden wave of easiness. The tower was so quiet. Peaceful. There was no yelling, no video games, no crashing, none of the normal noise that usually flooded the tower. Robin let the moment sink in, let it wash over his entire self.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _A strident, brash alarm made him jump from his bed.

"I knew it was too great to last." He muttered, pulling on his cape and running out the door. He fled down the stairs as fast as he could until he reached the Operations Room. He punched in some keys in the computer, until the cause of alarm was put over the screen.

"What's going on?" Raven asked as she materialized through the ceiling.

"There's trouble at a warehouse by the docks. Ugh, where _is_ everybody?" Robin growled, punching his fist on the keyboard.

"Where we goin', Robin?" Cyborg asked as he and Starfire burst through the door.

"Docks. Follow me." Robin said, as the Titans turned and raced towards the door. A very groggy Beast Boy was wobbling down the hallway as they raced down it, muttering about where they were going. He followed the others, and they started off for the city.

The early morning air was refreshing, but not cool. The heat of summer was evident even this early. The sky was still and dark, the stars fading away, only a few still shining. The moon was still out, shining against the endlessly deep and dark ocean. Along the tall skyscrapers, a few lights were shining, and some cars were weaving along the freeway and side streets, the earliest commuters heading to work on the Tuesday morning.

"Where are we headed?" Cyborg asked, looking around the pier. Nothing seemed out of place. In fact, nothing of much seemed there at all.

"I don't know, we should split up and-" Robin began, but was interrupted by a loud crashing noise. The Titans all turned around to face the source of the disruption. Warehouse 9.

"Let's go." Robin commanded, running for the door. He burst it open, and the Titans ran inside.

"What's going on?" Beast Boy asked when he saw inside the warehouse. Against the far wall, there were four teenagers standing around a pile of crates. The first, a boy with light brown hair and ice blue eyes was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed across his chest. Next to him, a girl with long, wavy bubblegum pink hair and glowing pink eyes had her hands in the air and a box floating in front of her. Another girl, this one shorter than the first, who had short blond hair and blue eyes, and was standing next to a tall, athletically built boy with wavy black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Anything we can help you with?" The brown-eyed boy asked coyly.

"Yeah, umm…what are you doing?" Cyborg asked. They didn't appear to be doing anything illegal, they were just…smashing boxes.

"That's none of your business! Just get out!" The blond girl yelled, taking a few steps forward. She was wearing a smoky gray tee shirt, black capris, and gray boots.

"Why don't you kiddos just head out, we've got things under control here." The girl next to him, with the long, wavy bubblegum pink hair and hazel eyes said, and started laughing as well.

"What exactly are you doing here? Breaking boxes? That's not really screaming 'diabolical.'" Beast Boy said in a bored tone.

"It's none of your business what we're doing!" The blond girl yelled angrily.

"It is when it's our city." Robin said. "Now are you going to come peacefully, or is this going to get rough?"

"Wow, kid, lay up on the corny lines." The dark-haired boy laughed.

"Come on!" Cyborg yelled, shooting a sonic boom out of his arm cannon. The boy with the blue eyes immediately reacted by opening a palm towards Cyborg, and shooting out a flurry of ice. His arm was encased in it.

"Hey! What the!" Cyborg yelled.

"Teen Titans GO!" Robin yelled. Starfire flew up to the girl with the pink hair. There was a stern, determined look on her face, and then she lifted her arms into the air. The crate in front of her levitated, and then swung in the direction of Starfire. The Tameranian dodged the box, and shot a starbolt at her opponent. It hit the girl in the shoulder.

"OW!" She screamed angrily. Ten boxes then floated into the air, all flying right into Starfire, and knocking her to the ground.

Robin ran up to the boy with the blue eyes. He covered himself in his cape as a wave of ice came his way.

"Cyborg!" He yelled, throwing a Bird-a-Rang at his teammates arm. The ice shattered, and a sonic boom immediately came out. It just barely missed the boy, and instead hit a crate. It shattered, and small cardboard boxes spilled out. The boy shot more flurries out, this time with both his palms. Cyborg dropped to the ground, and Robin tumbled across the ground and drew out his bo staff. He leapt back to his feet, and twirled it in front of him, hitting the boy's wrists so he couldn't raise his palms. Cyborg came up behind him, punching the boy in the back. He let out a cry, falling forward and rolling into some broken crates.

The girl with the blond hair took on Raven. The telekinetic Titan used her powers to raise several crates in front of her, running them into the direction of the girl. To her surprise though, the blond disappeared. Raven whipped around, keeping her eyes open. No sign of her…

"Ahhhh!" Raven let out a cry of pain as she felt something burn her from behind. The blond girl had reappeared, and threw a crate into the back of Raven's head. Raven felt a stinging heat in between her eyebrows. She turned over, looking with dazed eyes. The blond girl was coming down with another crate.

Raven rolled to the side, dodging a crate. The blond girl kept kicking them in her direction. Raven created a black aura around her, shielding herself. She got back to her feet, rather wobbly however, and shot out several beams in her direction. One finally hit the girl, sending her against the far wall. Raven let out a sigh of relief.

Beast Boy ran to the dark-eyed and dark-haired boy. A sly grin came across his face.

"You really see a point in trying to stop us?" The villain asked in a coy voice. Beast Boy scowled.

"You'd be saving yourself a lot of trouble if you just stopped now." The changeling shot back, but in a rather bitter voice. The villain smiled again.

"Well, all right then. Have it your way." Before Beast Boy even had a moment to think, a flame was shooting straight for him. He quickly turned into a mouse and shrunk to the ground. The flame passed several feet above him.

Beast Boy scampered forward, darting in between crates. Around him he could see the wooden crates bursting into flame. He scampered faster to avoid them. He could feel fire lick at his tail. Beast Boy ran even faster. He dodged around the edge of a crate, and looked up to see that the boy was staring at the mess of crates with a look of frustration on his face and fire burning in his hands.

Beast Boy crept around until he was behind the boy, sure that he was looking the other way. In a swift instant, Beast Boy transformed into a gorilla, letting out no cry, but grabbing onto the villain and throwing him into a pile of crates. He heard a rough cry of outrage, but the boy did not throw any more fire at him.

Robin turned towards Cyborg.

"Is he conscious?" The leader asked in a quick-paced voice. Cyborg brought his arm up and checked some of his readings.

"He is. I'd say he's just a little groggy now, better do something soon!" The mechanical Titan's voice was rushed and urgent.

Without wasting a moment, Robin sprinted over to where the ice-powered boy lay on the ground. He was beginning to push himself back up. Robin grabbed a net from his utility belt and threw it over the boy. He let out another cry, and his arms began flailing. The two-dozen red and yellow balls on the edge of the net released a red gel, and hardened instantly on the ground. The boy was stuck. He started yelling at Robin, who turned. As soon as he did, he was pushed back down as a crate hit him in the chest. More continued flying towards him, but he couldn't tell from where. They simply lifted off the ground and flew towards him. He tried his best to dodge them, skillfully moving with agility and speed.

"Robin!" Raven's voice called from behind him. She was shakily getting to her feet. "She's invisible!" Cyborg understood this and started shooting blue beams in the direction of where the crates were coming from. Several failed to hit any target, but in a few moments a cry of pain was heard and the blond girl reappeared, tumbling backwards into the wall.

Raven got up to try to stop her. In a moment though, she was stopped, thrown to the side by a beam crashing into her. Stalking up to her was the pink-haired girl, scowl on face and hand clenched in a fist. She reached her fingers up, and wooden beams stacked in a pile across the warehouse came soaring towards her, swinging into Raven. The Titan did her best to avoid these, but was having difficulty. Just at the point when she thought she could take no more, Starfire came zooming out of nowhere, hitting the villain with her starbolts. The pink-haired villain let out another cry of frustration, and began swinging anything she could see at the alien princess. Starfire was in the air and avoiding them nicely. In her assault of starbolts, Robin managed to dart over and toss another one of the nets on her. The girl was thrown against the ground, clawing at the net.

The blond girl was back, and heading straight towards Cyborg. Seeing this, Raven cried out,

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" A black stream came out and clutched the girl, pinning her to the wall. Before she could contemplate what to do next, Raven was swiftly tackled. She tumbled to the side, and slid across the ground. Looking up, Raven saw who had crashed into her. It was the boy with the firepowers. In a barely existing moment, the two paused, simply staring at each other. The moment was suspended, but not unbreakable. Within an instant, Beast Boy, transformed as a mountain goat, and rammed into the boy. He tumbled backwards, moaning in pain. Beast Boy transformed back into his human state, and ran over to Raven.

"Are you all right?" He asked hastily. The girl simply nodded. She looked up to see the blond villain had escaped from her black aura. Robin was currently battling her hand-to-hand.

"I am in need of assistance!" Starfire cried out. Beast Boy and Raven whipped around to see that the pink-haired villain had managed to break free of the net that covered her. Seeing this, the blond girl instantly vanished. The net over the blue-eyed boy came loose.

"Come on, we need to head out." He said urgently. The blond girl disappeared again, and the ice-powered boy took off running. The second girl followed suit, Beast Boy chasing after her.

The boy with the dark hair took off, as the other three slipped through the door.

"Who are you working for?" Robin screamed, lungs burning hard as he sprinted after them.

The boy with the dark hair had made it to the door. He stopped, turning around and smiling slyly.

"I think you're familiar with him." He said. "He's this one guy named Slade."

* * *

**A/N: **Hey all you cats and chicks! Hope you digged it. Later everyone!

Peace and rock on-

Earth Blues Baby


End file.
